Film Me Naked?
by DracoMalfoyIsNotSexy
Summary: Just a little OneShot of Dan and Phil. Just a bit of fun, and it's cute. :) I suck at Summaries. And there is nothing dirty in this, the title was just funny, and related a little.


**Film Me Naked?**

_*There is no warning on this story, the title is just funny, don't you think? There may be a few spelling mistakes, but only one or two, so sorry. Anyway enjoy, I suppose. ____*_

**Phil's POV.**

I wrote down the many video ideas down, in a little note-pad. I suppose it was my way of distracting myself… Distracting myself from thinking too much. Thinking about the only thing that has been on my mind for months now…I just couldn't seem to force it away…

I probably should accept it…

Accept that I am in love with Dan Howell. Sure, that was easy thought, I do love Dan, he is my best friend, and in my eyes perfect in everything…Ugh, the hard part, either living with it, or tell him…

"PHIL!" I heard Dan yell from his room, I stood up, and walked out of the room and into his. He was sitting on his bed, with his camera in his hand.

He handed me the camera? "I need you to walk in on me naked, but act surprised, okay?"

"What!?" My voice squeaked. Dan looked at me, he wasn't joking around. "Are you actually going to be naked?" I asked, shaking slightly.

"No, I'll be wearing that speedo a fan sent once; I need you to think I'm naked anyway. Please Phil? I'll be your best friend!" Dan smirked and hugged me; I smiled and took in his sent. "Dan, I'm already your best friend" I smiled.

"Please?" He said once more, I gave in to his smile and those eyes. "Fine" I grabbed the camera and set it up in the hall way.

Dan then walked out of his room, in only a speedo. My eyes went wide at the sight of his…you know, package.

"Like what you see?" Dan joked. I laughed and walked out of the room. "Ready?" I called out.

"As soon as I have stopped talking babe!" Dan yelled. Wait, he called me babe. I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

Dan had stopped talking, so I walked in, and saw him, I jumped back and made sure I looked horrified. I then scuttled out the room, when Dan started yelling "STOP LOOKING!" It made me wonder actually, what kind of video he was filming.

"Thank you Phil!" He said when I walked back into the room, but he kissed my cheek! I blushed once again and walked into the living room; Dan followed me and sat next to me. I smiled and switched on the T.V.

"Phil, do you fancy anyone?" Dan asked, so innocently. I looked at him and smiled, trying not to blush. Before I even said anything though his face lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face. "YOU DO"

"No I don't!" I said, quietly. "Who is the lucky lady Phil? Come on, we're best friends!" He pleaded and used those adorable eyes.

"Dan, there is no lucky lady. I actually like a male." I said, looking down. "Okay, who's the lucky guy?" Dan asked, of course he didn't care whether I liked a guy or gal. Which I am grateful for.

"I don't want to tell you." I whispered looking down; would he hate me if I told him? I mean if he did, it would mean the end of our friendship!

"Phil" He said calmly, lifting my chin with his hand, our faces were incredibly close.

"Is it me?"

I looked right into his beautiful brown eyes. And nodded, ever so slightly. From the look on Dan's face, he looked confused.

He stood up…

"I'm going to go into my room. I need to think about something" He said, I knew Dan felt bad for how he put that, I could see it in his face, but he is damn awkward.

I stayed in the living room, not knowing what to do; I mean does Dan hate me now? Oh no, what if he does? I don't want Dan to hate me, I'd miss him.

I plucked up the courage and walked to his room. His door was shut, I was about to knock but stopped and just opened the door, Dan was sitting on his bed. He stood up.

"Phil?"

I walked straight over to him. "Dan, for 5 minutes, I don't care about what will happen, okay? I need to do this!" I said, shaking a bit, but I put both my hands on either side of his face, and pulled his face close to mine, and our lips met.

And the best part was, he didn't pull away, Dan kissed me back! We retreated and stared at each other…

"Thank you Phil" Dan smiled. I looked confused at him. "Don't worry" He smiled and brought me into another amazing kiss.


End file.
